See you at the bitter end
by Hanae-Raindrop
Summary: High school is a roller coaster ride,with ups and downs,crying and laughing. Two souls meet,and the story of destiny begins. Friendship and love. Hurt and happiness, comfort and loneliness. "I'm glad I met you,you know?I was tired of the rain." M for language and sexual content.IchiRuki (and other not so important pairings lol)
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**This is the first chapter ^o^ I thought it was going to be a bit more serious lol. It probably will later on. keeps messing with my document/text though,I hope it doesn't change anymore X_X **WARNING: **There are some pairings in this fanfiction which involve Ichigo and Rukia. Be patient,this **IS** an Ichiruki fanfiction. **R/R** please!Hope you enjoy it~ New chapter in a few days or so.

"So what do you want to do today?"asked Rukia, looking at the ceiling, lost in her own thoughts.  
The rays of the sunlight were lazily trying to creep in through the huge window, lightning up the king-sized bed and two bodies covered with pure white sheets.  
"What kind of a weird question is that?It's way too early Rukia!" groaned the red-haired man, turning his back to the petite girl. It was barely 6 am, and the alarm clock shouldn't go off until 7. She hit his shoulder,and stood up,walking over to the huge closet facing the bed.  
"Why the hell is this room so big?It's crazy. And totally unnecessary!" murmured the girl. She pulled out a plain white t-shirt,and covered up her almost naked body. After a loud grunt,Renji kicked the sheets off of him.  
"You're so noisy. I could have slept for another hour!"  
"Shut up!And put some clothes on damn it!"yelled the black-haired girl,picking up a red t-shirt from the luxurious carpet, throwing it on Renji's face. He grinned, and kept a dirty thought to himself in order to avoid going to school with bruises on the very first day. After a few seconds of silence,he spoke up:  
"What do you mean what do I want to do today?You mean at school?"Rukia just nodded,still facing the closet.  
"I don't know. I mean I obviously want to audition for the soccer team,that's why I came with you to Tokyo in the first place…. Ah man,if Byakuya sees me exiting your room I'm dead!"  
"Relax. He left already. Besides,it's not like it's your first time doing this,stop complaining. ARGH my head hurts!"She slammed the door of the closet. "I need coffee. "  
"It's still just as fucking scary!"  
"Nii-sama trusts you. That's why you're here in the first place. "  
"Whatever,I'll go and take a shower. "He scratched his head nervously.  
"Hey Renji…. "whispered Rukia,stopping the Pineapple from exiting her room.  
"Huh?"he raised an eyebrow.  
"We should stop…"  
"Stop what?"  
"Doing this you know…" answered Rukia with a serious tone as she was staring at the floor.  
"You said that many times. Yet we never did. "He crossed his arms leaning on the wall,laughter barely noticeable in his voice.  
"I know. But we really should this time,you know. "  
"What's different about "this time"?"  
"We moved. It's like a chance to start over. It's wrong anyways…"  
"Hey,don't make it look like I'm the only one who wanted this!And it's not such a big deal. I mean nothing changed between us…It's just …sex. We're still best friends. Everything's fine. It's not wrong it's natural. "  
"It's just complicated. "she whispered. After a minute of silence,Renji turned around,ready to leave.  
"Fine. If you want us to stop we can. Just stop being so weird. "he closed the door.

_It all started 5 months ago.  
"Rukia?!Are you crazy?It's 3 am! Sane people are sleeping you know?!"yelled a frustrated Renji into the cellphone.  
"Come over!Now!"He was shocked. She was hysterically crying and yelling. He never heard her cry before. He immediately hung up and jumped out of bed,grabbing the first t-shirt he found,slamming the door,running to the house next to his. He was worried. He has known Rukia for 17 years,and she never lost her cool. He just wanted to get to her as soon as possible. He was searching through his pockets like a maniac,looking for the keys of the Kuchiki mansion. Unlocking the door with incredible speed,he ran up the stairs almost falling several times. He burst into Rukia's room,barely able to catch his breath.  
"Damn it Rukia!What's wrong?"He asked panting,and after a few seconds,he slowly walked to her bed. She was sitting in front of it,hands wrapped around her knees.  
"Just sit and shut up!"  
"You scared me to death!"  
"Just shut up!"She yelled. He sat down next to her silently,still shocked. He couldn't tell why in the world would Kuchiki Rukia sit like a little kitten, sobbing in the middle of the night. They stayed like that for a while,in the darkness,the moonlight reflecting on their backs. When she finally stopped crying,she turned to him,and without a word or an explanation,she suddenly smashed her lips against his. Just like that.  
"Rukia?!"he asked pulling away in shock.  
"Just shut up and kiss me!"She yelled,pain visible in her violet orbs. He obeyed. If this was what she needed to calm down and forget,he was ready to do it. It felt weird,and terribly wrong. But he couldn't complain,not now.  
They spent the night together. It felt so unreal. Even afte hours,they were unable to fall asleep,ashamed and unable to say a single word. For the first time,they felt like strangers to each other.  
"Rukia…why did you do this?"He asked unable to face his friend,a few moments before the sun was ready to rise.  
"I don't know. "She sighed.  
"Promise me you'll tell me everything when you're ready. "  
"I will. "she said,turning her back to the man she cared so much about. As a friend. That was enough for both him and Rukia. Enough to know that everything is alright between them. As the first ray of sunlight entered the room,they fell asleep. _

BANG,she punched her closet.  
"I really need to get some coffee. "

"Ready to leave?"  
"Wow you seem excited!"she rolled her eyes as she ate the last bite of her sandwich,grabbing the cup in front of her to drink her last sip of black coffee.  
"Aren't you?"he asked raising an eyebrow,hands on his hips. He was always late,yet now he was standing in front of her all ready, schoolbag in his right hand,like a kid waiting to open his Christmas present. Ridiculous. It's just the first day of school!He never really liked school anyways.  
"Not really. Should I be?I bet it's the same here. Boring. "she finally decided to stand up and go. A black Lamborghini Gallardo was waiting for them in front of the lawn of the new Kuchiki mansion. She rolled her eyes again. She'll never be "normal". They needed 20 minutes to get to school,since it was impossible to find a nice big house in the city Byakuya actually liked. The trip passed by in silence,as they were both looking out the window,trying to accept and adjust to the new surroundings. Finally,they saw a huge gray building and students,running around not to miss their first class. They stepped outside the car,feeling so little next to the huge,modern building. The crowd made so much noise,Rukia had goose bumps all over her body. Renji just stood there,staring with a huge grin on his face,looking ready to start over.  
"A public school. I'm actually surprised Byakuya granted my wish. "  
"An ELITE public school though. "commented Renji. Rukia smirked. They stood there,lost and confused,like little Babe when she saw the big city.  
TRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!She jumped up as the bell suddenly started ringing like crazy.  
"God damn it!"she cursed silently,while Renji yelled out a simple "FUCK!"  
They entered the huge,long hallway with a few other students.  
"Kuchiki-saaan!Abarai-kun?a brunette with a kind smile on her face was running towards the awkward looking two. "Thank god you came,I was starting to get worried!"  
"And you are?"Rukia raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh sorry!"She bowed nervously. "I even forgot to introduce myself!I'm so excited!"  
"Man this chick talks so much!"thought the slightly annoyed Renji.  
"Inoue Orihime desu!Please call me Orihime!I'm the president of your new class!Nice to meet you!"she yelled out like an MC on a talk-show,bowing once again.  
"Ah,Kuchiki Rukia!"  
"Renji Abarai!"they said awkwardly.  
"I know!Sensei gave me your pictures and basic information,so I can recognize you!This school is so big,and after 3 years I still don't know all the students!"She jumped up excitedly. "Aaaah we should run,our class has already started!Follow me!"she started running,and soon the new-commers followed,giving each other a look. After passing through 3 still crowded hallways,Orihime finally slammed a door open.  
"Sorry we're late,Urahara sensei!"she bowed,almost screaming.  
"Ah yes yes,Orihime-chan,take a seat!"he answered a bit shocked, waving around with a fan. "Ah you must be Kuchiki-san and Abarai-san!Class,these are your new classmates!Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai!Please,be nice to them,I know how you guys are!"he said nicely but still strictly.  
Rukia looked around. She saw some bored,uninterested faces,and others were staring,obviously interested in the new students. She felt a bit uncomfortable.  
"Ah,Kuchiki san,please take a seat next to Kurosaki san. Abarai-san,you should sit next to Ikkaku-san there!"he said,pointing with the fan again.  
They both went to their seats,trying to ignore the stares they were getting.  
Rukia groaned as she put her bag on the clean,small desk,taking out a Chappy notebook.  
After fifteen minutes,she stopped listening to Urahara sensei,who was excited to talk about Japanese history,and started looking around. On her right,a black,short haired girl was looking through a kendo magazine. On her right,a spiky,orange hair guy was dreamily,obviously bored,looking out of the window.  
"Orange. Weirdo"she mentally stated.  
A row in front of her,a few seats to her right,Renji was trying to say something to her she couldn't figure out.  
"Idiot. Stop making faces!"she thought and rolled her eyes.  
After what seemed like eternity,and after filling a whole page with chappy drawings,the bell rang,and Urahara dramatically exited the classroom. Suddenly everyone turned towards Rukia and Renji. She almost fell off her chair.  
"So you must be Rukia-chan!So cute!"she suddenly saw a pair of boobs placed on her desk,and almost silver eyes looking at her,too close to feel comfortable.  
"Stop harassing her,Matsumoto!" growled the black-haired kendo chick next to Rukia.  
"Tatsuki you're so mean!"She pouted,playfully glaring at the uninterested girl.  
'"Kuchiki-saan!"she saw another pair of boobs flying towards her. Oh boy,is every girl here that gifted?She looked down to her small sized chest,blushed and carefully cowered it with her left hand.  
"Have you brought lunch today?Lunch is very important to a girl our age you know!"  
"Ah Inoue-san,right?"she asked,thinking about how stupid the question was.  
"O-ri-hi-me please!"she smiled.  
"Orihime,ah,yes. "she repeated awkwardly.  
"Let's share mine if you haven't!It's bread,white chocolate,and…"Rukia smiled. This childish girl might be a bit immature and annoying,but her heart was filled with warmth whenever she heard her speak.  
"You're so cuuute Kuchiki-san!I'm Keigo,the one and only heartbreaker of Tokyo High!"grinned a creepy guy,placing himself next to Orihime.  
"Weren't you into Hinamori just yesterday?"asked Tatsuki. "You're such an idiot. "  
"My heart and soul are big enough for everyone cute little Tatsuki!"he flew over to the seat in front of her,making a kiss-me face. Tatsuki slammed him so hard,Rukia jumped up a bit and almost felt worried for the guy. Damn. Even she wasn't that cruel. Often. The school bell rang again,and the door opened.  
"Alright my dear brats,let's start this class!" grinned a violet-haired amazingly beautiful woman. Rukia blinked. Damn this school!  
-

As soon as the bell rang again,everybody ran out of the classroom immediately.  
Even Renji got lost somewhere in the huge crowd in the hallway.  
She didn't mind it actually. She needed a few minutes to let her brain process all the new information she got today. She wandered through the huge yard which was leading to a small park. It didn't surprise her,this was an elite school after all. The weather was nice,not too hot,but enough for a person who hated rain and cold feel happy. She smiled. This isn't that terrible after all. As she was walking,there were less and less people surrounding her. She decided to sit near a huge tree and let her thoughts run free. She stretched though,this nice spring breeze was making her quite sleepy. She couldn't help but make weird noises of pleasure,thanking God no one was around to hear her squeal like a kitten.  
"Keep that weird noise down,midget. "  
Or was there?Flames appeared in her previously violet eyes.  
Who was the idiotic bastard who dares to call her a,a…. a midget?!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Basically another,shorter version of chapter 1. In the next one,the 'real' story will ,**R/R!^^  
**  
He yawned as he slowly walked down the street. The first day of the last year of high school. It's almost funny how quickly time passes by. He allowed himself to smile a little bit as he tightened the grip on his lunchbox,. No one was there to see him anyways. Ichigo Kurosaki never smiles. At least not in public. Yuzu was a lot more excited about this day than he was. She got up almost an hour earlier than he did. She was putting so much effort into cooking that rice and fish,only for her brother to be proud. And he was. He loved his sisters so much,and never missed the chance to express his feelings to them. In his on way,of course. Even Karin got up,alhough she had a few more hours to sleep. Karin,having the similar personality as Ichigo,couldn't admit it,not even to herself that she was up only to see her brother leave.  
"You are so noisy you woke the whole house up!"she scratched her head pretending to be annoyed.  
His dad already left. He kinda missed his kicks and screams,and the morning just wasn't the same without him. Of course,Ichigo would never say that out loud.  
He enjoyed the nice warm weather as much as he could. He knew that in a few weeks,the rain,clouds and the cold will replace this spring-like breeze. He shrugged as he thought about it.  
"Damn September!"he thought. As he was getting closer to his not so beloved school,he saw a long-haired brunette almost jumping in front of him.  
"Inoue!"he yelled,and started walking a little faster. Ichigo Kurosaki would never run just to greet a friend. She turned around surprised,and a bit shocked as she recognized the owner of the voice she just heard.  
"Ah,good morning Kurosaki-kun!"she said nervously,a sad smile on her face. They walked without saying a word for a while,when he got tired of the awkward silence between them.  
"Um,so how are you?"  
"I'm fine…"she answered with a fake smile.  
"Liar!"he mentally stated.  
"How are you Kurosaki-kun?"  
"The same. "he sighed. After another few moments of the weird silence,she realized it was her turn to restart the conversation.  
"Don't do it Orihime. Don't!Everything just not that!Think!Think of something else!"her inner self was warning her. "How's everything with Senna-chan?"Shit. She lost. Why would she ask that,out of all the questions in the world?!He looked at her,a surprised look in his eyes.  
"You don't have to ask me that,you know. "he smiled sadly.  
"I know!But we're friends…. aren't we,Kurosaki-kun?"Inoue whispered,looking at her own feet,unable to face the guy she just lied to. Friends. He wasn't a "friend" to her. He never will be. And she knew that,no matter how much she denied it.  
"Do you really want me to answer that question?"He raised an eyebrow. Her act never fooled him. He knew. And she knew that he knew. It seemed like he was looking through her,into her mind. Into her soul. Into her heart.  
"Ah,look at the time Kurosaki-kun!I need to pick up the new students!How could I forget that?!Silly Orihime!Eheh,I'm sorry,I really need to…. hurry up!"she said as she stopped walking,turning her back to him. Her voice sounded happy an excited,but her face would ruin the act. She couldn't allow that to happen. And she sure couldn't bare to stay with him much longer. She wouldn't be able to stop her tears from falling. She hated how easily things made her cry. She ran off,as fast as she could,right hand on her mouth. Why is she so stupid?!Why couldn't she just shut up,or pretend not to hear him when he called her name?This wasn't the right way to start this year. She practiced her speech so many times during the summer,yet she forgot everything when it was time for her to actually do it. Why is she so stupid?!Why couldn't she just shut up?!

"Have you heard about them?The new_ it_ couple!"  
"They really _did_ break up last year,huh?"  
"You owe me 10 dollars!See?I _knew_ the rumors were true!"  
"So was _she_ the reason?"  
"Is _she_ alright though?"  
"So let's vote!Which one is prettier?"  
"I can't believe it!The fairy-tale couple is _done_!"

"Ichigoo!You're officially in the heartbreaker club now!Kyaaa,I'm so proud!"  
"Shut up Keigo!"he punched the guy who was trying to hug him,all excited an' shit.  
"Yo…Ichigo. "  
"Ah hey Chad!How was summer?"He awkwardly scratched his head,looking at Chad,or his chest to be more exact. He was so damn tall!  
"We know how you're summer was,Kurosaki!"commented Ishida mocking the orange-haired,fixing his glasses with a barely noticeable smile.  
"Fuck off Ishida!"He glared at his friend. Was it really such a big deal?  
"Hey Kurosaki. You and Senna?"raised an eyebrow Hitsugaya Toshiro,the small heartthrob,appearing out of nowhere.  
"Really,you're the one to talk?"Ichigo looked back at him in the same manner. After a glare war,Toshiro sighed,obviously annoyed by the remark. He didn't want to get busted.  
"Whatever. "  
"What?Toshiro?!"yelled Keigo,dragging the white-haired guy away from the group,trying to make him speak up.  
"Ichigo!Senna huh?"He heard Ikkaku yell almost across the whole damn hallway,with a goofy I-know-it-all grin across his ridiculous face.  
"Can everybody just fuckin' let it go?!"He screamed,throwing his arms in the air.  
BANG!  
"No cursing,gaki!"Yoruichi-sensei punched his head while passing by with a playful smile.  
"Ah…sorry senseri. "  
" Oh and congratulations!"She waved before she slammed a class-room door closed.  
This year is going to be hell.

_"Ah you must be Kuchiki-san and Abarai-san!Class,these are your new classmates!Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai!Please,be nice to them,I know how you guys are!"  
_Ichigo looked up for a second,boredom written all over his face.  
"The new classmates,huh?They're weird. "he mentally stated,and turned back to the window. Everything was green and seemed full of life. He smirked,as he remembered how everything will turn gray and sad in a few weeks.  
"Why does the rain always have to come?"He sighed,and buried his head into the bag on his desk.

He barely managed to escape from his friends who wouldn't stop teasing him all day long. He really needed to cool off,and just forget about everything for a few minutes. It was lunch break,and he wouldn't be able to put up with the questions his classmates wouldn't stop throwing at him. He wanted peace and silence. And he knew just where to find it. His friends were too lazy and too popular to walk all the way to the park. Whenever they appeared,everybody would move away until they decide where to sit. They pretty much ruled the school. Ichigo never really liked the attention though. He just wanted to be…normal. Not noticed. Not talked about. When things were too tough,he'd just sit behind the huge tree near the fence marking the end of the school park. It was "his spot. "The place where he could hide. Become invisible. Nobody ever really came there. A few girls maybe,who froze when they saw him sitting there,and then ran away. Since then,nobody really came. Except for Senna. She never ran away. She wasn't afraid.

_"Wow!If it isn't Ichigo Kurosaki!The prince of Tokyo High!"  
"Huh?"  
"Nothing hehe. "  
"What do you want?"  
"To get away from people. "  
"And you are?"  
"Senna. I'm Senna. "_

He finally found the Shakespeare book he was looking for. He slowly opened up his lunch box,and took a bite of the fish his sister made him. He enjoyed every next bite he took,knowing how much effort Yuzu put into preparing it. He smiled. It was delicious!Yuzu's cooking became really good in the last few months. Nearly perfect…Almost like…. He shrugged,trying to erase the sadness he suddenly felt in his heart. It was still painful to think about her. Unbearable.  
"Aeeeraghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhuh!"he suddenly heard and jumped up a bit. What on earth is making this awful sound,something like a cat struggling in her last moments before dying a terribly painful death?!He was so annoyed. Can't he have a few minutes of peace?He took his glasses down,and shut his eyes to calm himself down. This was his place. His spot.  
"Aeeeeh…"  
What the hell?!He got up,and his glasses fell on the grass. He raised an eyebrow as he saw the owner of the terrible…barking. So she was the one who felt like scaring the living shit out of him.  
" Keep that weird noise down,midget!"he yelled,hand on his hips.  
After a few seconds,everything turned black.  
Did she just punch him?!


End file.
